pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Floretta Pretty Cure! Series
The Floretta Pretty Cure! Series is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series focuses on girls, who have the power to transform into the legendary emotions known as Pretty Cure. The main series motifs are flowers, emotions and rainbows. Seasons Main Series Floretta Pretty Cure! |326x326px]] Floretta Pretty Cure! ~Kiseki no Yume~ Floretta Pretty Cure! Skytastic Love! Spin Offs Floweret Pretty Cure! Florestar Pretty Cure! Floret Amoré Pretty Cure∞ Movies Series Main Series * [[Floretta Pretty Cure! The Movie ~Miracle of the Valkyries! Cure Vision~|'Floretta Pretty Cure! The Movie ~Miracle of the Valkyries! Cure Vision~']] is the second movie and first main series movie the Floretta Pretty Cure! team appears in. In this movie, the 6 girls meet Hoshizora Rhea who has a magical necklace in which allows her to transform into Cure Vision, the flower of imagination and miracles whose theme color is scarlet. All/Dream Stars Main Series * [[Pretty Cure All Stars: Dreaming Future!|'Pretty Cure All Stars: Dreaming Future!']] is the first movie the Floretta Pretty Cure! team appears in. The 4 cures go to Tokyo to see the Tanabata Festival which is where they meet the Pretty Cure of the previous generations and are threatened by a mysterious shadow who calls herself Fantasma. Spin Off Life Stars Pretty Cure / Pretty Cure}} Main Cures Hanayama Iris Hanayama Iris is an energetic but artistic girl who is also quite clumsy and a talented singer. She also has a strong sense of justice and hates bullying. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Romatin, the flower of the emotion of creativity whose theme colour is green. She uses the power of light. Mikan'boshi Alani Mikan'boshi Alani is originally from Hawaii and moved to Hanakanjō after her father got a new job there. She is also Iris' childhood friend and very elegant but also musically talented. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Aloe, the flower of the emotion of fascination whose theme colour is orange. She uses the power of starlight. Aozora Mizu Aozora Mizu is a sporty 3rd year student who fails in her studies but makes up for it by excelling in sports. She is also the captain of the local soccer team. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Myrtille, the flower of the emotion of trust whose theme colour is blue. She uses the power of water. Harukaze Sakura Harukaze Sakura is kind but very shy, she displays a mature sense of passion and determination to get things done. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Primavera, the flower of the emotion of kindness whose theme colour is pink. She uses the power of flowers. Junsuina Akari Junsuina Akari first appeared as Cure Innocente, who appeared as a mysterious Pretty Cure who helped the Pretty Cure whenever they were in trouble. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Innocente, the flower of the emotion of purity whose theme colour is red. She uses the power of fire. Genwaku Kiiroi Originally Cure Ciara, Genwaku Kiiroi was actually corrupted by Tenebris. Kiiroi is an amazingly sweet and caring young lady who has a heart of gold but also has a short temper. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Vivid, the flower of the emotion of redemption whose theme colour is yellow. She uses the power of lightning. Hanakawa Mahō Hanakawa Mahō is Iris' old babysitter and has recently moved from England back to Japan. Mahō is an amazingly talented girl in English and very fluent in other languages. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Chant, the emotion of the flower of magic whose theme colour is purple. She uses the power of crystals. Haruki Chris Haruki Chris is a young 12-year old girl who, despite being an orphan, is very energetic and lively. However, her smile is just to hide the sorrow and sadness she is facing. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Charity, the emotion of the flower of grace whose theme color is indigo. She uses the power of ice and music. Kanzaki Hisaki Hisaki is a carefree but selfless 15-year old girl who is also strong-hearted. Rumours say that Hisaki is as brilliant and passionate as the sun. After meeting Elizabeth Silver, she can transform into Cure Glow, the flower of the emotion of passion whose theme colour is gold while her sub color is magenta. She uses the power of the sun. Elizabeth Silver Elizabeth is a famous idol from England who is rather cold and blunt, usually saying the truth about everything and everyone. Rumours say that Elizabeth is one with the moon when she sings. After meeting Kanzaki Hisaki, Elizabeth can transform into Cure Gleam, the flower of the emotion of elegance whose theme color is silver while her sub color is aqua. She uses the power of the moon. Evil Cures Cure Ciara Cure Ciara is the main antagonist of the first series. In episode 23 of the main series, Cure Ciara was purified and became Genwaku Kiiroi/'Cure Vivid'. She was the flower of the emotion of despair whose theme colour was black. She used the power of darkness. Spin Off Cures / Pretty Cure / Spin-Off Pretty Cure}} Floweret Pretty Cure! Kisekikawa Serenity Kisekikawa Serenity is a musically talented 13-year old girl in her first year of Blooming Tsubomi Academy. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Rosa, the flower of the emotion of happiness whose theme colour is pink. She uses the power of earth and flowers. Mitsuaki Mirai Mitsuaki Mirai 'is in her first year of ''Blooming Tsubomi Academy however Mirai exceeds the IQ of a first year student, being 500. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Snowfall, the flower of the emotion of wisdom whose theme colour is light sky blue. She uses the power of ice and snow. Florestar Pretty Cure! Belle Peterson Belle Peterson is an energetic and curious 14-year old girl who absolutely loves sweets, mainly having a sweet tooth for bubblegum. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Sugar, the flower of the emotion of sweetness whose theme color is blue. She uses the power of the sky. Lyra Cassidy Lyra Cassidy is an extremely shy girl and is talented with the piano and clarinet. While also being introverted, Lyra is also diagnosed with dyslexia and has trouble reading. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Aria, the flower of the emotion of serenity whose theme color is yellow. She uses the power of light. Dia Telford Dia Telford is a popular and caring girl in Belle and Lyra's class. She usually helps Lyra with reading and is also the Student Council President of her school. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Ula, the flower of the emotion of intelligence whose theme colour is green. She uses the power of crystals. Floret Amoré Pretty Cure∞ Tachibana Hane Hane is a very kind and elegant 17-year old girl who loves to read and write fantasy stories; and dreams of becoming a famous author when she is older. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Glide, the flower of the emotion of passion whose theme color is pink. She uses the power of the sky. Aomaru Kana Kana '''is a quirky and energetic 16-year old who loves to pull pranks and make jokes despite being from a lineage of samurai and is very talented with working with a sword. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Tide, the flower of the emotion of courage whose theme color is blue. She uses the power of water. Esashi Anne Anne is a quiet and shy girl who often stands away from large crowds. She is also very popular in school due to her talents in music and art. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Tempo, the flower of the emotion of peace whose theme color is green. She uses the power of music. Akano Mirai Mirai is a popular girl in her grade known for her talent in sports. Despite this, Mirai is rather clumsy and can be quite chaotic but argumentative and stubborn. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Cerasus, the flower of the emotion of love whose theme color is red. She controls the power of fire. Murasakino Kaze Kaze is a veteran Pretty Cure from Floratina and an intelligent girl. Despite this, Kaze is cold and lonely despite being extremely popular and talented. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Ventulus, the flower of the emotion of bravery whose theme color is purple. She controls the power of lightning. Episodes Floretta Pretty Cure! Floretta Pretty Cure! ~Kiseki no Yume~ Floweret Pretty Cure! Florestar Pretty Cure! Floral Emotion Force / Floral Emotion Force}} Floral Emotion Force is the Saban Dub of the Floretta Pretty Cure! Series. It is unknown when it will air. Name Changes Main Characters * Hanayama Iris has been changed to Iris Hansen * Mikan'boshi Alani has been changed to Ally Shaw * Aozora Mizu has been changed to Myra Andrews * Harukaze Sakura has been changed to Samantha Harris * Junsuina Akari has been changed to Anora Jameson * Genwaku Kiiroi has been changed to Estelle Green * Hanakawa Mahō has been changed to Faye Wishton * Haruki Chris has been changed to Christina (Chris) Martin * Kanzaki Hisaki has been changed to Holly King * Phlox has been changed to Pansy * Hoshino Sora has been changed to Sarah Hunt Antagonists * Cure Ciara has been changed to Floral Ciara * Noir has been changed to Negro * Rojo has been changed to Scarlet * Cremesi has been changed to Ruby * Giallo has been changed to Citrus * Sorrow Romatin has been changed to Sorrow Rose Supporting Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Category:Floweret Pretty Cure! Category:Florestar Pretty Cure! Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! ~Kiseki no Yume~ Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Skytastic Love! Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Series Category:Floret Amoré Pretty Cure∞ Category:Fan Series Category:Series